metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
SEAL Team 10
SEAL Team 10 is one of the many units that operates under the United States Navy SEALs. They participated in the Big Shell Incident in 2009. History The Navy dispatched SEAL Team 10 along with former NYPD bomb expert Peter Stillman in response to the takeover of the Big Shell. Independent of Raiden's mission, they attempted to rescue President James Johnson, who had been taken hostage, and presumably to also recover Arsenal Gear's black case. Whereas Raiden infiltrated the premises by swimming through a hole already torn in the underwater oil fence, SEAL Team 10 descended onto the site via two Seahawk helicopters. Alpha Team landed at Strut B with orders to rescue the President while Bravo Team was to dispose of the C4 bombs planted at the Big Shell. By the time Raiden reached the AB Connecting Bridge, Alpha Team had the President in their hands and had secured the "package" (a reference to Arsenal Gear's Black Case''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Seal Alpha Zero: This is Alpha Zero. We have the President. // Squad Leader: Is he safe? // Seal Alpha Zero: He is safe. // Squad Leader: What about the package (codename for the Black Case)? // Seal Alpha Zero: Tell the guys upstairs that we’ve secured the package. Easy Money. // Squad Leader: Good Work. Your retrieval is on the way. Come on home… ). However, Alpha Team was soon ambushed by Dead Cell members Fortune and Vamp, who seized the President.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Seal Alpha Zero: Roger that - - H-holy! // Sudden gunfire. Static intrudes on the line. Squad Leader: Alpha Zero! Report!! // Seal Alpha Zero: Damnit! Cover the president!! // Squad Leader: Come in, Alpha Zero! // Seal Alpha Zero: This is Alpha Zero, We are under attack! // Seal Alpha Zero: This is crazy! Is that…!? (Fortune) // Squad Leader: Alpha Zero, respond! // Seal Alpha Zero: - - // Squad Leader: All Alpha, respond. Fortune then left Vamp to "clean up,"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Fortune: Vamp -- // Vamp: Yeah, Queen? // Fortune: Are you all done cleaning up? // Vamp: Yeah, but wait till I tell you what I found... (discovering Snake) with the latter proceeding to slaughter the four remaining Alphas, utilizing his heightened agility and bladed weapons. The SEALs' Bravo Team later managed to surround Fortune at the BC Connecting Bridge, with the President in her grasp, though their attempts to stop her were in vain; their bullets would not hit Fortune, veering away from her upon approach, and one of their grenades failed to explode, leading them to think it was a dud. As Fortune and Vamp began to retreat with their prize, the Bravos moved in to stop them, but the entire team was wiped out when Fortune demolished the bridge with her rail gun, causing them to fall to their deaths. Afterwards, the SEALs' helicopters were shot down by a Harrier piloted by Solidus Snake. It is later revealed that the dispatch of SEAL Team 10 was nothing more than a feint to provide cover to Raiden's infiltration, similar to the Fighting Falcon pilots during the Shadow Moses Incident. No plans were made to send in more SEAL teams after the initial attempt. Lieutenant Junior Grade Iroquois Pliskin was initially believed by Raiden to be a sole survivor of SEAL Team 10, although Peter Stillman doubted it because of both oddities in his uniform and his uncharacteristically quoting the wrong mottos for SEAL Team 10 (Who Dares, Wins and Semper Fi, mottos for the British SAS and the Marines, respectively). Stillman's suspicions were later confirmed when Pliskin was later revealed to be an alias of Solid Snake, whom at the time was believed to have either perished in the Tanker Incident or otherwise leading the Sons of Liberty terrorist group. Behind the scenes SEAL Team 10 appears in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. During the cutscene in which Vamp kills members of the SEALs' Alpha Team, one soldier is shown firing more than a hundred rounds from his M4A1 without reloading. Members of SEAL Team 10 can be used as playable characters in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. Their voices were composed of reused sound clips from the FOX soldiers. They can also be recruited via passcode with the specific passcodes varying depending on whether the game was the Japanese or American versions. The former has the passcode POGEIPAQR while the latter has X56YCKZP2V. Notes and references See also *Iroquois Pliskin External links *United States Navy SEALs on Wikipedia Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Military Groups